Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna device, and more particularly, to a helix antenna device on a board.
Description of the Prior Art
Some electronic devices can be communicated to one another via certain communication means such as the global positioning system (GPS). The GPS utilizes 24 satellites on the orbits around the earth to broadcast GPS signals toward the ground for positioning application. A client with a GPS electronic device corresponding to the satellites can receive GPS signals from at least three satellites such that the position of the client can be calculated and derived. In order to achieve the wireless communication between the satellites and the GPS electronic device, the GPS electronic device has an antenna for receiving and transmitting signals. The types of antennas are varied. In the realm of GPS application, antennas of GPS electronic devices can be patch antennas or helix antennas. The bandwidths of patch antennas are relatively narrow, but the bandwidths of helix antennas are relatively wide. Consequently, helix antennas are better in light of reception of GPS signals.
However, materials of wire bodies of helix antennas are usually soft. Shapes and structures of helix antennas are unstable since helix antennas are easily deformed by external force. During the process of having a helix antenna assembled to an electronic device, the structural parameters such as the vertical separation or the pitch angle of the helix antenna are easily influenced if the helix antenna is pressed or impacted by external force applied by personnel or caused by accident. People having ordinary skill in the art shall understand that the quality of the signal reception and transmission may be influenced if the structure and the parameters of the helix antenna have some, even minor, changes. In order to accomplish the assembly process of helix antennas having well-designed structures without deformations, operators on production lines are required to be very carefully during assembling, and consequently they will spend a lot of time for doing so. Furthermore, personnel are also required to be very carefully to avoid impact during transport of the finished products. These requirements seem to be impractical.
To address the above issue, it is desperate to people in the art to find solutions regarding that helix antennas can be conveniently assembled to boards without deformations which can influence structural parameters of the helix antennas.